User blog:Kuro-kun/Character Reviews
Okay, this blog is based on my opinions, so if you disagree, don't go vulgar mode downstairs at the comments section. Will update this once I have time to go through the whole series again. Also, the "comments" part in the article, is based on my opinions more, rather than what I perceived from the series itself. I will add a special part sometime later. Log: Posted some reviews. Will re-write Kotori & Origami's part and check if there's anymore to be edited to Shido's. Reviews for other characters will be posted soon. Shido Itsuka Yes, the main and so-far the only "good" male character in the series. (Yes, I dun treat his friend as one. :V) Ok, let's go through his personality traits first. He is caring and kind, quite obvious so we won't be having Captain Obvious here to summarize about it. He doesn't talk much to girls, so when interacting with the Spirits prior to sealing their powers or just some random girls like Origami, he replies awkwardly. Also, Shido has the power to seal Spirits' powers by kissing them while they have somewhat feelings towards him. Same case as Tohka, a twist in volume 7 with him cross-dressing as Shiori is also good. Comments: ''' Awkward guy while with the opposite sex, kind, caring, just fitting in this series somehow. Though the dating Spirit part gave a twist to his actions, like becoming less awkward, but from his actions, I don't see a harem coming.. though you never know what's gonna happen next, aye? He could be in my book of favorite male anime characters, but sadly, it seems he usually tends to miss some "chances" =w= (those who dun understand this, go re-read/re-watch the whole thing). In volume 7, he cross-dressing as Shiori just makes me wish him to be permanently a girl. =w= WAIT. He being adopted has something to do with the plot, so just watch out for fishy, minor details. :v Tohka Yatogami Technically, the first Spirit encountered in the series (yes, we're taking Kotori into account.), she is a glutton and is somewhat innocent? in some areas, giving off an aura of childishness. Combined with her cute looks and childish actions, she's just a cute doll that should be in a collector's collection. Just joking. She doesn't have much to do with the main plot, but Dark Tohka is a good twist in order to make her more, you know, attractive? I dunno the exact term... '''Comments: Her kind of character is kinda needed for comic reliefs. Since she is the first Spirit to be introduced, she's the girl that is most likely gonna be with Shido at the end. And they're gonna make a good couple, since Shido's a good chef xD On the other hand, Dark Tohka introduced in volume 7 is more likely to be a thing in order to let her status in the series to be refined a bit, though that twist, somehow good, but sadly, Tohka's character isn't good for this kind of change in my opinion. Origami Tobiichi Yes, the girl that most fans hate, not including me, and I actually enjoyed her character. A stalker with high grades in school and employed in the army force (AST, and the army force sounds more professional :3 xD), with revenge in heart against Efreet, a tragic past and a strong love for our Shido-chan, she's a character that is actually designed well. Her looks could be robotic at times, but I believe, with a smile, is all she needs to become a cheerful girl. Comments:'''Cut the bullcrap about hating her, though her stalking tendencies are hateable, so I'll accept that. :vHowever, that strong, deep hatred, is just really unexpected and is more focused on feelings (or so, that's how I'm calling it for now.). And a bit dramatic as well, so... I give her a B+. Just imagine, her emotionless face with a smile suddenly, is indeed a trophy. :P Kotori Itsuka A human at birth, a Spirit of fire, her character is slightly a bit harder to go trough than Tohka, but not Origami. (Tragic past+hatred just says it all.) Accepting a ruby that gave her Spirit powers just in order to protect Shido bcoz all he did for her, the sense, motive to protect, is like an unstoppable force, but that;s how she got her porblems. Tricked by the entity known as Phantom, little Kotori-chan has gotten her wild, fiery Spirit powers, which caused quite a trouble and an awkward incest part in the story. Seriously. Her role as the commander of Fraxinus is also an interesting feature of the story, well, whatever. '''Comments: I would say her actions are plausible, but foolish since she was still a child when she received those fiery flames. Her character as a step-sister didn't raise my attention on her sadly, and I doubt she isn't going to be featured as a IMPORTANT character again. (Important here, well, you have to interpret it correctly to understand what I'm talking about.) Going to be receiving the Tohka treatment, I guess. Yoshino To be added. Comments: Kurumi Tokisaki To be added. Comments: Yamai sisters To be added. Miku Izayoi To be added. Category:Blog posts